sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Tavarian
Name: Mark Tavarian Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Mark is an expert Aikido practitioner, a genius pianist, and an excellent chess player (great at other strategy games, too). He's also interested in philosophy, and was planning on taking it in college before he got involved in the program. Appearance: Mark stands at 6'1", and weighs about 175. He's muscular (in a lean way), and he walks with an unusual grace (he's also in excellent shape). Mark has long black hair, and round pale blue eyes. He has tanned skin, dimples, and thin eyebrows which go nicely with his high cheekbones. Many people have said that he has a 'beautiful' face (never 'handsome' or 'rugged', but 'beautiful'- this goes with his clean shaven, almost feminine look). He wears the same kind of clothing almost every day- a white T-shirt, and faded jeans. Biography: Mark was born to Robert Tavarian, a very wealthy businessman. His mother, Grace Tavarian, died giving birth to him. After that, Robert decided that he would focus him time on his son. He moved him into the Southridge area, and started him in the public school system. Mark and Robert were more than just father and son- they were also great friends, and fellow riddlers. Both of them enjoyed strategy games, and they played each other constantly. They took long walks in the park together, and Robert told Mark often about Grace. Robert told Mark that if there was anyone he wanted him to be like, it would be Grace. Tragedy struck Mark when he was 13, however. Robert was run over in a hit and run accident while Mark watched. Mark was emotionally devastated, but very little changed about his life. Obviously his father's presence was gone, but he stayed in Southridge, his uncle coming to the home to act as his guardian. In school, Mark acted as the suave, charming gentleman. He got into great shape, and began using philosophy to get his thoughts out, as well as Aikido to help him find his inner peace. Under the surface, though, dark thoughts boiled. If he had released them, Mark might have been able to get over his father's death much easier. But instead, he just kept them inside. In school he was all smiles and laughter, but at home he often went to sleep crying. He refused to tell a soul, however, believing that his father would have wanted him to stay strong. Advantages: Mark is quite good at hand to hand fighting, due to his extensive Aikido training. He is also on good terms with most of the students, and will definitely try to make friendships/alliances. Disadvantages: Mark's fragile mental condition will almost certainly give him a disadvantage. Mark also has a mild phobia of guns, knives, and violence, and generally tries to be pacifistic, as being around violence (and especially committing violence) puts a lot of strain on his psyche. (This is also why he uses Aikido, as it is a non-violent martial art) In addition, Mark tends to trust people too much, as asides from his father and mother's death, he has had very little negative experiences with people. Designated Number: Male Student no. 103 --- Designated Weapon: Steroids Conclusions: *sigh* Another one of these overly angsty little kids who "lost everything when they were young and lead a rough life", eh? Why do I always get these little punks? They're SO annoying. Maybe he'll see somebody else get run over or something and it'll send him over the edge. I do so hope that's the case, otherwise I think B103 will turn out to be a dull boy indeed. The above biography is as written by RP. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: Warren Pace Killed by: Jordan Redfield Collected Weapons: Steroids (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mark, in chronological order. V3 *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *Sound and Fury *Weird Fishes *Guns For Show, Knives For A Pro Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mark Tavarian. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students